Our Captain of the Broken Hearts
by Lanie K
Summary: Joe wants to be Marvelous' support after the reappearance of Basco. Spoilers for episode 15. JoexMarvelous


Our Captain of the Broken Hearts

Joe couldn't sleep. The look on Marvelous' face at the reappearance of Basco kept appearing in his dreams and the look only made him worry. He had never seen the captain so distraught in all years that they had been together and he wanted to make sure that he was alright. He had asked, of course, after they had gotten back to the galleon but Marvelous had just brushed off his advances, insisting that he was fine. But when he didn't think anyone was looking he would drop his protection and the pain would show through bright and clear and Joe felt his chest constrict. Joe sighed, his eyes trained on the ceiling above his bed before throwing off his covers and getting up.

He snuck up the stairs to the main cabin quietly and found that Marvelous was asleep in his chair, his head angled uncomfortably against one of the sides acting as a makeshift pillow. Joe frowned at the other's position and tried his best to make him more comfortable without waking him. Even in his sleep Marvelous looked upset and that just made Joe feel even worse. He wanted to be there for the other man. He wanted to help him deal with his pain, with his past, but he would just push Joe away.

Joe gently ran his knuckles down Marvelous' cheek; a sad sigh escaping his lips as he studied the other's sleeping face. Slowly, he began placing light kisses around Marvelous' lips, never actually touching theirs together. The kisses drifted across his cheek and then down the part of his neck that his shirt left exposed. Joe lightly sucked at some of the skin, careful not to leave a noticeable mark. Marvelous groaned in his sleep but showed no signs of actually waking up. Joe began to unbutton the other man's shirt, revealing more skin which he planned on showering with kisses until he was acknowledged. He started by running his tongue over the collarbones then drawing a path down Marvelous' chest as far as he could reach.

He drew pictures on the other man's skin with the tip of his tongue. He drew treasure maps and wrote poetry, pouring his affection and sincerity into every stroke and dot. He wanted Marvelous to feel him, wanted him to know that Joe would always be there if he needed someone to lean on. Joe could be Marvelous' rock if he desired. He didn't realize that as he had been tracing the planes of Marvelous' chest that the sensations had coaxed the man out of his sleep and he was now fully aware of him playing with his nipples with his tongue. He had done his best to feign sleep up until the point that Joe's tongue flicked the sensitive tip and he couldn't restrain the moan that escaped his lips. Joe stopped his ministrations suddenly and waited for Marvelous to scold him but when it didn't come he moved his lips back up the other's neck, kissing a trail upwards until their faces were even again.

"Are you awake?" Joe asked.

"Maybe,'' Marvelous mumbled. After he got no response he cracked open an eye and saw that Joe was smirking at him.

"You know, you're going to have to talk to us eventually," he said. Whatever trace of a smile that had been on Marvelous' face disappeared with those words, he sat up straighter and fixed Joe with pensive stare.

"Why? You don't know Basco. I'll deal with him myself." Joe huffed in annoyance and fixed his eyes back on Marvelous'. A small staring contest then began, neither of them willing to break the others gaze, neither willing to lose.

"At least talk to me. You know you can talk to me. I told you that I'll be here until after we reach your dream, you can trust." Marvelous' was the first to look away, unable to handle the expression of hurt on Joe's face. His eyes dropped to the floor and his arms crossed in front of his chest as he tried not to look at the other man. "Let me help you. Let me be strong for you." Joe leaned up and turned Marvelous' head so he could see his face. He brought their foreheads together, leaning against one another, eyes closed. He heard Marvelous take shaky breath before slipping to the side and burying his face in his shoulder. Joe's arms encircled the Captain's body and held him. They wouldn't talk of this the next day.


End file.
